Detention With Mr Bolton
by zanessa4evarxxxx
Summary: What happens when bad student Gabriella Montez gets a detention with hot coach/biology teacher Mr Bolton? Find out here. TROYELLA ONE-SHOT!


Detention With Mr. Bolton

Troy's POV

Last lesson of the day for the whole school, I was grading papers, while my senior class were revising for their biology exams. One student caught my attention, Gabriella Montez, her raven hair, chocolate brown eyes and she was staring at me biting her lip she was really turning me on. She was wearing a black mini- skirt, a revealing black strap top that ends just above her belly button showing off her belly bar, she wore black-heeled boots that come up just beneath her knees. She spread her legs open and she wasn't wearing any panties giving me full view of her pussy, it was soaking wet and I licked my lips, to make matters worse she slid 2 fingers in her pussy and then added another finger. She looked at me the whole time. Suddenly she erupted in cum it was oozing out of her, the bell rung the students stood and started exiting the classroom "Ms. Montez you need to stay behind. I need to talk to you." She just stayed sat on her stool.

Making sure everyone was out of the room and the corridors I locked the door and closed the blinds and windows and then walked over to her. "You have been a very naughty girl Gabriella!" I said as she turned on her stool and she spread her legs really wide and began touching herself again. "I'm sorry Mr. Bolton, I just had the urge to touch myself! I also _accidently _forgot to put my panties on this morning!" she said smirking, she then moaned as she slid 2 more fingers into her pussy I stopped her and knelt down in front of her and slid my tongue inside of her and began licking her. "Oooohhhhhh Mr. Bolton!" she moaned. "I'm going to punish you Gabriella!" I told her.

I picked her up and carried her to my desk kissing her hungrily on the lips, I removed her shirt and threw it on the floor, along with her bra and mini- skirt and then I slowly removed her boots kissing up and down her leg as I unzipped them. She was completely naked and I loved it. "Tell me who do you think of when you touch yourself?" I said as pushed my thumb onto her pussy rubbing it "You!" she gasped. "Well you are a very bad girl Gabriella!" I let my hands roam around her body and squeezed her breasts before sucking on them. "What size bra do you have Gabriella?" I asked still playing with her breasts "U-um a-a C c-cu-p!" she stuttered. "That is perfect! How old are you? 18?" I asked she just nodded. "Okay! Are you a virgin?" she looked away from me, as if she was ashamed "Yes!" she said quietly but just loud enough for me to hear her. I smiled to her and said "That is nothing to be ashamed of Brie! You don't mind me calling you Brie do you?" I kissed her very moist folds, she trembled "Call me whatever you want Troy!" she said. "How did you know my first name?" I asked. "Wasn't that hard to guess! It suits you anyway!"

"Well it is my job to make sure you are prepared for everything in life! I guess that means for sex too." I flipped her over so she was on her front; I rid myself of my clothes so I was completely naked too. "Get on your hands and knees Brie!" I ordered her, and she did I started licking her pussy, she was screaming my name "TROOOOOOY!" I slapped her ass "You are a very bad girl screaming my name like that!" she was moaning as I kept slapping her ass and then sliding my fingers through her wet folds. "Have you ever seen a cock before?" I asked her "I may be a virgin but doesn't mean I haven't given blow- jobs before. Just ask the basketball team." She said. "Would you like to see a real mans cock?" I asked her. "God yes!" I walked around desk and sat on my chair, my cock standing up having a mind of its own. Gabriella bit her lip "Your so big!"

Gabi's POV

I was staring at his cock it was huge like 8 or 9 inches and extremely thick, I got off the desk and walked over to him he pulled me closer to him squeezing my ass in the process, I couldn't help the moan that escaped my lips, he smirked "How about you show me how good you are at the blow-jobs my basketball team never shut- up about." I just nodded "I'm not sure if I can handle it. I have never had a cock that big in my mouth before!" I told him, he smirked "There is always a first time for everything baby!" I got on my knees in front of him, I started rubbing his cock with my hand, he hissed in pleasure, and I took him in my mouth bobbing my head up and down, sucking him, "Take all of me in baby!" I pulled back "I don't think I can!" I told him, "Yes you can!" he said. I slowly started taking him into my mouth until I hit the base of his cock; I did it I managed to fit him in my mouth. He stood up, my mouth still around him, he grabbed my hair keeping my head still and started thrusting into my mouth, going harder and faster each time, I heard him groan and moan in pleasure and I felt his cum run down my throat.

"You've never had someone mouth- fuck you huh?" he asked me "No!" I managed to get out. "Imagine how incredible it would feel to have my huge, thick cock, slip in and out of your tight pussy." He whispered into my ear. He picked me up and laid me down on the desk again. He reached over for his wallet and pulled out a foil packet opening it and rolled the rubber on his member. He slipped into my warmth, slowly and carefully at first looking at me asking me for permission to continue. I nodded and he pulled out and pushed right back in and repeated again and again picking up the pace each time. "Oh Troy! That feels so good!" I had never felt this much pleasure before and it was amazing, every thrust made my stomach tighten. "You are so beautiful!" he whispered into my ear. He began pounding into me and I was screaming at the top of my lungs.

We both climaxed, breathing heavily, "Thank you Troy!" I whispered "Your welcome Brie! This was the first time of many baby." He whispered. "What are you talking about? You want to do this again?" I asked him. "Of course baby! We could continue this at my place but your parents might wonder where you are!" "I only live with my mum, and she's on a business trip, as usual!" I told him.

We got dressed and headed out of the school to his car. We made it to his house but not out of the car, we ended up having sex in his car, but this time I was in control riding him. We eventually got inside his house and spent most of our time in his bedroom, trying different positions, places in his room. I ended up staying the night, not that we got much sleep.

**A/N This was just a one shot hope you enjoyed it. Read&Review. Thank you. xxx**


End file.
